jscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert Carter
Herbert Audrey Carter is the son of the successful doctor, Andrew Thomas Carter. In addition to his success, he is fairly well-known when it comes to golf and fishing. Appearance Herbert has a small physique with black hair and light blue eyes. Along with his physique, he has a finely toned body. It attracted attention, which he didn't seem to show much concern for. The people around him stated that he is quite handsomes despite his small stature. He simply has the facial features and sense of fashion to back it up. He is regularly seen wearing neat clothing, but dons formal apparel at formal gatherings. Personality He has a strange, intimidating and manipulative personality. Herbert views his power and skill as absolute and grows violent whenever others opposes him shown when he attack others whenever the latter disobeys him. The latter soon revealed that the former had absolute confidence that the latter would dodge his attacks. Herbert also will not tolerate anyone that opposes him, looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner, stating that there are a few who could do that. Those who opposes him would be put in their place. Herbert also stated that his orders are absolute and he will use force to make others submit to them. Although he is absolute and violent at times, he is quite kind and respectful from time to time. History Herbert is born to a wealthy family that has its own business. Being the heir, he was obligated to succeed courtesy of his strict father who is hardly around. He uses his free time to go to the arcade and play some games to burn off some steam. It also includes the frequent piano playing. He does the two to alleviate his worries from his daily life. It stayed like that throughout the years. By high school was when he met William Blackburn. The two ended up playing Go, fishing and playing golf together along with some hanging out. Since then is when the two invited each other to their birthday parties. During those parties was when they introduced their parents to each other. It was revealed that his father owns a hospital and that he is born to a long line of doctors. Due to it, he is extremely wealthy. From it, he is reguarly at formal gatherings. He talks to the people at those gatherings about the latest update. Even at those gatherings, he has a bright future ahead of him as a doctor. Throughout the years in high school, he was at the top of his class. It was during high school that he was introduced to basketball courtesy of William Blackburn. He started playing since freshman year and has been playing since then. In the process, he made quick progress. He was also at his happiest because he could escape the pressures of his everyday life. During the days spend in high school, he possesses exceptional leadership abilities because he successfully led the team to consecutive victories. The five of them were strong, but William and Herbert were the strongest out of the five of them. He soon graduated at the top of his class with honors. It was the same during the time he was in medical school. He is still popular during his years in both high school and medical school. During those days when he doesn't have classes is when he uses it to burn off steam. Soon after graduating from medical school was when he became a successful doctor working in his parent's hospital. He was respected and well like from his coworkers. Abilities and skills Herbert displays exceptional leadership skills. As captain of the basketball team, he led the team to consecutive victories. He is shown to be fast and an excellent ballhandler. Herbert's plays are extremely well-designed later on during the match. Even his opponents from time to time stated that his potential as a point guard is undeniable. Eyes Revealed in his debut match, Herbert's eyes capable of observing every movement of his opponent, thus predicting the opponent's next move. With this, he can time his actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's actions, sabotaging whatever tactics the opponent tries to execute. *'Wide Field of Vision: '''Herbert could easily see the openings in defense. Like most players, Herbert's vision covers his blind spots avoid a possible screen from all potential markers. *'Triple Threat Penetration': Herbert's eyes can capture the moment when his opponent goes into ''Triple Threat, the most basic form in basketball. It is the form that sets up all three motions: shooting, passing, and dribbling. Almost any move a player attempts to make will start from that stance. By using his Eyes, Herbert can read the opponent's movement and proceeds to intercept the ball before they can react. Against Herbert's superb speed and reflexes, the opponent can't even afford to move. *'Ankle Break Dribble': Herbert can perform the Ankle Break, a high-level speed dribble that disrupts his opponent's balance and makes them stumble to the ground. This situation occurs when the opponent's center of gravity is on their pivot leg while they're turning. Players collapsing due to this rarely occurs under normal circumstances. However, with''' his Eyes', Herbert can predict the moment his opponent is unbalanced, allowing him to perform this technique with little difficulty. Additional Attributes *'Situational Analysis Speed': Herbert's mental prowess when judging a scenario and making split second decisions is extremely fast. *'High Physical Prowess': Aside from being highly intelligent on and off court, Herbert also possesses an extremely good physique, which accounts for his jumping power. This is proven when despite being only 5'7", Herbert is still capable of performing an alley-oop. Other than his jumping power, he could perform tasks with little effort. Lightning Dribble Herbert's speciality is dribbling. His ball control is of such high level, that he actually presses the ball downwards with force enough for it to explode perfectly into a quick cross-over. Because he slams the ball so fiercely onto the ground, it becomes too fast for eyes to follow, making it very hard to steal. If the ball has reached its top speed, it's as if the ball has disappeared. While his dribbling already is seen to be at a high level, this is shown to be only a portion of his power. The five fingers is far different than the other stages because the ball stays still in Hayama's hands even though his body is going for a drive. Relationships Andrew Carter He has a manipulative relationship with his father. Whenever the two are together is when they have a close relationship by either fishing or playing golf. However, their true nature is that the two are manipulative because there were a few times when the two communicate in a matter that leave others incapable of understanding. There were a few occasions that made the two manipulate each other, but in the end, it was all an act. Although it is just an act, Andrew is clearly a strategist and tactician because he often at times defeat his son, despite the latter playing Go. William Blackburn The two met during their high school years. They first met each other when the two were just freshman. They spend it by playing Go, fishing or by playing golf. During school hours is when the two play Go. William lead him a hand by carrying the heavier equipment. They were also invited to their birthday parties. Even the people at those gatherings heard about him. The guests at William's parties stated that his father is really handsome. Trivia *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 150 lbs *Household members: father *Hobbies: reading a book, bicycle riding, meditating, playing the piano, sleeping, calligraphy, fishing, playing Go, drawing, baking, playing on the computer, playing video games and running *Favorite subject: n/a *Best subject: all *Worst subject: n/a *Favorite color: silver *Favorite music: classical *Favorite food: grilled cheese *Alternative job: professional Go player *Most wanted item: fishing locations from around the world *The name '''Herbert' is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Herbert is: Illustrious warrior. Army. Bright. *'Carter' is a family name, and also may be a given name. Carter is of English origin and is an occupational name given to one who transports goods by cart or wagon. It is the 64th most common surname in the United Kingdom. *Favorite date spot: fishing at lakes *Dominant hand: right *He is intelligent enough to correct teachers. *He regularly introduces himself as Herbert Carter most of the time. *He rarely introduces himself as: "Preeminent doctor, amateur golfer and angler. Andrew Carter's son, Herbert Carter." This intro in particular leaves others in fear. *He is an excellent cook when it comes to cooking and baking.